Needy Eren
by Dreadful Mind
Summary: Just Eren being a needy little shit, because who doesn't love that. Smut, so you know the drill, don't like, don't read. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Guyyyyssss I keep writing smut. And I suck at it, but I guess practice makes perfect, hah!**

**But I mean, I don't mean to, it just comes out. Like I have a cute idea in my head and then as I'm writing it I'm like "yeah...they're gonna fuck," that didnt so much happen with this fic, but it keeps happening with other ones! So I promise I'll write some more fluffy fics soon. **

"Eren, stop," Levi said in a hushed tone for what felt like the billionth time.

"But Levi," Eren whined, "I'm bored," he continued to draw circles on Levi's bicep with his index finger.

"You're supposed to be studying, that's why we're here," he gestured around the library. They could never get any studying done in either of their dorm rooms. They always ended up getting distracted, they always ended up making out, having sex, watching a movie, or doing just about anything else.

"But we've been here for an hour already," he whined.

Levi leaned into him and whispered in his ear, "if you study quietly for another hour, I'll let you fuck me,"

Eren beamed at him, "really?!"

Levi nodded, "but only if you're quiet," Eren opened his textbook and started reading from it. But it wasn't long before he got bored again and started rubbing up Levi's thighs, "Eren, I thought we agreed," this time it was Eren who leaned in.

"But I like it when you fuck me, I like to feel your dick throbbing inside me as you thrust into me over and over again," as he spoke, Levi felt his hand work itself up his thigh until it was just ghosting over his twitching cock. He tried to keep a straight face, but Eren was drawing the lightest circles over his clothed erection, _that tease_.

"Eren," he meant for it to sound threatening, but it came out more like a moan.

"Yes, Levi?" _That damn bastard lowered his voice. Sounds fucking sexy. _He placed his hand on Eren's and moved it away from himself, "come on Levi, show me how much you love me," he kissed Levi's neck. Levi was glad they were seated away from everyone else.

Levi groaned and pressed his forehead to the table, he was still holding onto Eren's hand. He was contemplating his options. He could either try to convince Eren to study, but he knew that attempt would prove to be futile, he could just agree to going back to the dorms, but Levi never did like to give in so easily.

He decided to practice some self- control and let go of Eren's hand, only to begin to pick up his things and neatly place them into his backpack. Eren eagerly did the same and followed Levi out the library. No doubt thinking they were going to go have sex. But instead Levi led them to the cafe and stood in line.

"What are you doing?" Eren pouted.

"Getting coffee, do you want something?"

"I want you," Eren whispered, low enough so only he could hear.

"So no coffee? I'm not sharing with you," they were in front of the line now.

"Fine," Eren folded his arms across his chest and Levi ordered for them and paid, "are we going back to the dorms now?" Eren asked once they had their coffees.

"Yes," was all Levi answered and allowed himself to be led back to his room by Eren. Once they were inside, Eren put his coffee on top of Levi's dresser and looked at him expectantly, but Levi walked over to his desk, his back to Eren, and took out his notebook and textbook, opening them to where he had left off.

"Really, Levi?" his boyfriend asked him.

"We said we were going to study today, you can do whatever you want. I'm sticking to the plan,"

"You're no fun," he could practically _hear_ Eren pouting.

"You knew that before we started dating, so I'd say you walked right into that one,"

He smiled as he heard Eren giggle and felt his arms wrap around his neck from behind and his teeth grazed over his ear, which Eren knew was a big turn on for Levi. Levi sucked in a sharp breath.

"Please, Levi? You've made me wait long enough, all I want in your dick inside me. Inside my mouth, inside my ass," he continued to nibble at Levi's ears.

Levi had a hard time controlling himself. He loved listening to Eren tell him how much he wanted to be fucked, and that _little shit_ knew that. He took a deep breath before he spoke, "Eren, study," he ordered.

He heard Eren huff as he pulled away from Levi. Levi heard the bed creak and knew Eren had gotten on, and then he heard the faint sound of rustling clothes. He heard shoes falling to the floor, more rustling, he heard a bottle uncap, followed by Eren taking in a sharp breath, _oh no_. He clenched his fists in his hands, trying to keep himself where he was.

Levi refused to look behind him, afraid, or better yet _aroused_, at the sight he may see. He found himself rereading the same sentence over and over again, not truly comprehending what it was saying, it was all a mumbled mess in his mind as he tried not to think about fucking Eren.

But all his self control was lost when Eren moaned out his name and he instinctively turned to him. Eren's shirt was a ball beside his bed, he twirled one of his nipples in between his index finger and thumb. His knees were bent and lifting his body ever so slightly so his other hand could move under him as he fingered himself, his sweatpants and boxers were a pitiful mess at his feet. His eyes were half lidded as he looked at Levi and continued to moan his name while biting his lip.

_Fuck self control. _Levi stumbled his way over to Eren and kicked off his shoes and took off his shirt as he got on the bed and straddled Eren's lap. Taking both his wrists and moving his arms above his head as he attacked his mouth. He stuck his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth without hesitation and faced no competition as he immediately took dominance of the kiss.

He moved to Eren's neck, giving him a chance to breathe and moved one of his hands down to stroke Eren's length.

"So...nghaa...good," Eren moaned under him. Eren's moans did things to Levi and he felt himself painfully pressing into the uncomfortable fabric of his jeans, he had been turned on since they were in the library, how they had ever made it back to his room without him pushing Eren into an empty classroom and taking him there was a surprise to him.

"Did you prepare yourself for me?" Levi asked him as he licked and nibbled his ear. All Eren could do was moan and nod. Levi sat back and began to undo his jeans as Eren stared at him and bit his lip some more, one of his hands moving down to stroke himself before Levi growled and slapped his hand away, making him whimper.

Levi was finally able to slide his jeans and boxers off, throwing them across the room after he took a condom from out his wallet and reached to the corner of the bed where Eren had tossed the bottle of lube. Eren snatched the condom packet from him and tore it open with his teeth, then rolled it onto Levi's length as he groaned. Then he held out his hand so Levi could pour some lube on it and stroked Levi's cock with it, covering it in its entirety. When he was done, he opened his legs wide and wrapped them around Levi's waist.

Levi lined himself up with Eren's hole and teased him a little before sliding in with one thrust, he rolled his hips once he was all the way in, hoping to give Eren some pleasure while he adjusted. Eren's face relaxed after a couple more seconds and he nodded. Levi didn't hesitate to begin pounding into him. He knew how Eren liked it, hard, fast, and rough.

He purposefully avoided Eren's prostate, they had done this so many times he knew exactly what he had to do to find it, but the way Eren had been teasing him all day, he deserved to wait for it a little longer.

Levi leaned over Eren and began to bite down on the skin on his shoulder, as Eren's nails were digging into the skin of his back and arm and he whimpered a soft "yes." Levi knew he would have crescent shaped marks and long red trails down his body, but he didn't care, he loved it. He bit down hard until he tasted blood and he pulled back, he saw the tanned skin already turning a purplish color around his teeth marks, he licked at the blood and heard Eren moan. All this while still thrusting into him.

"Le-vi...ple-eeeease," Eren moaned, "fuck me so ha-ard I can't walk,"

"Are you going to be a good boy and let me study when we finish?" he had moved down to begin lapping at Eren's nipples. He heard Eren hum a response and decided it was good enough. He knew he couldn't wait much longer. He pulled back a little and grabbed at one of Eren's thighs, throwing it over his shoulder. He angled himself and thrust hard into Eren.

He watched as Eren threw his head back and arched his back in ecstasy and moaned, his nails digging deeper into his skin. Levi hissed at the stinging he felt, but made no effort to make Eren stop as he continued to hit that delicious spot inside him.

"So fuc-king tight and wet. So needy for my dick, Eren" Levi looked down and watched as his cock disappeared into Eren, who was attempting to meet Levi's thrusts in a sloppy manner, but he was sucking Levi deeper into him and Levi heard himself moan at the sight. He felt himself getting close and he moved his hand down to stroke Eren, knowing how much he needed it.

"Nghhh...yes. Please, Levi. Make me come," Levi moved his hand up and down Eren's length, twisting his wrist and running his thumb over the slit, collecting the precum and using it to slicken him up. He pumped fast and did all the things he knew Eren loved.

Levi tried to pump in time with his thrusts, but they soon became erratic and neither of then could keep up. Eren was moaning Levi's name again and again and Levi knew he was close. He himself was close. He moved his free hand to Eren's hip and gripped it hard, using it to help himself thrust into Eren. He continued to stroke him and leaned in to whisper into Eren's ear.

"Cum for me, love," he watched Eren come undone at his words and felt his walls tighten around him. He thrust a couple more times before he himself was cumming and collapsing onto Eren, not caring that he was smearing Eren's cum all over their torsos.

He tried to sit back and pull out of Eren, but his arms were wrapped tightly around Levi and wouldn't let him go.

"Eren, let me up," but Eren refused, Levi felt Eren shift underneath him and then he was one ln his back and looking up at Eren, "you're going to let me study now, remember?"

Eren's lips curled up in a smirk before he was leaning down and lapping away his cum from Levi's body, "I did say I wanted you in my mouth, too,"

**I keep writing smut! Someone send help! Or just send me prompts and AUs. IDC what kind they are, smut, fluff, whatever! Send them to me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I kinda left it open for more smut, so here it is!**

Levi groaned as he watched Eren continue to clean his torso with his tongue. It was for various reasons. A small one was that he was still trying to study. The bigger ones were how turned on he was becoming by watching Eren, goddamn, he's sexy, and how his tongue would leave wet trails that made him shiver when the breeze from the window would hit his body.

He couldn't complain though, he was enjoying it. Eren's tongue felt amazing, and the temperature change provided a sensation he hadn't felt before. He ran his fingers through Eren's hair and tugged slightly, Eren bit at the skin at the end of his ribcage in return, which only made Levi chuckle.

"I thought I was getting a blow job, not a bath," Levi teased.

"I'll stop now if you keep talking," but he continued.

Levi lowered his voice, "but I thought you liked listening to my voice, I thought it turned you on, Eren,"

He felt Eren stiffen but instead of stopping, Eren started to lick up his torso and to his neck. Biting and sucking hard, Levi couldn't keep in his moan.

"It turns me on so much," Eren whispered into his neck as he continued to mark all over Levi's neck, shoulders, and chest. After a while, Eren pulled back and started shuffling around, Levi opened his eyes, not even realizing at what point he closed them. He saw Eren get up off him and he offered the best pout he could. Eren grabbed his hand and pulled him up so Levi was sitting and then he got off the bed, kneeling at the foot of the bed.

Levi got the idea and sat at the edge of the bed, Eren put his hand over Levi's length and immediately began to pump him until he was fully hard again. Once he was, Eren kissed the tip of his dick and licked a line down the underside, putting pressure on the vein running through there. Levi had to bite his lip, trying to keep in his moans, but that failed when he felt Eren's nails dig into his thighs and his balls encased in warmth.

Then he finally took Levi into his mouth, agonizingly slow, Levi moaned when he felt the head of his cock hit the back of Eren's throat. But warmth and the wetness around him didn't make him feel as good as knowing that Eren liked to do this for him. Eren had been moaning almost as soon as he had taken Levi into his mouth. The vibrations doing wonders to the sensation.

Levi could feel Eren's tongue swirl around whatever of his dick it could, and his teeth gently scraping him were a pleasure wanted so much more of.

He had tangled his fingers into Eren's hair, holding him in place even though he knew Eren wasn't going to stop until Levi was completely satisfied. He used his fingers to help Eren bob his head, making him pick up speed and Levi moaned again. If it weren't for Eren's hands on his thighs, he would have been ramming his dick into his mouth the moment they started, but he didn't do it, he didn't want to hurt Eren. They had never done that before, so Levi didn't know if Eren would even like it.

One of Eren's hands moved away from his thigh and started to pump at Levi's length while Eren focused on the head. He swirled his tongue around it, dragging his tongue across the slit and moaning at the taste of Levi's precum. Levi had to take his hands away from Eren's hair and grab the edge of the bed to control himself.

Eren sucked hard and Levi moaned again, throwing his head back with the pleasure, but Eren pulled back to soon. Levi meant to scold at him when he looked back at Eren but Eren took him by his hand and stood him up, kissing him hard. Levi could taste himself in Eren's mouth. Eren turned them around so that now his back was to the bed.

"Levi," he said when they pulled back, his voice slightly hoarse, "I want you to fuck my face,"

"Ar-are you sure?" Levi asked.

Eren hummed a response as he kissed Levi again and started to pump him again with his hand. As soon as Levi nodded, Eren got on the bed on all fours, facing Levi, his face aligned to Levi's cock. Levi moaned at the sight and Eren grabbed his hand, pulled Levi closer, that same hand then worked its way to the back of Levi's ass, so he could push Levi into his mouth. Levi didn't move once he was all inside Eren, letting Eren get ready.

He felt Eren's jaw relax around him and Eren pushed at his ass, beckoning him to start. Levi thrust in slowly, and gradually beginning to go faster with Eren's encouragements. After a minute or two, he was going faster and harder. Eren moaned around him and swallowed every now and then when Levi hit the back of his throat. He was even starting to try to meet Levi's thrusts, pushing him and sucking him deeper into his mouth.

Levi watched as Eren took the hand that had been on his ass and started pumping himself. Levi was turned on knowing this turned on Eren. He was taking him in so well.

Eren started to moan more frequently and the added vibrations were pulling Levi over the edge. He felt Eren give one very long moan and that was all it took for him to cum inside Eren's mouth. Levi watched as some of it dribbled down the side of Eren's mouth and onto his chin. Eren swallowed around him, and then swirled his tongue around Levi's now soft cock, making sure to pick up all of his seeds. When he pulled back, Eren lifted a finger to catch what was on his face and sucked his fingers while he looked up at Levi.

But then he rolled onto his back, exhausted.

Levi leaned down and kissed his forehead, "do you need some water?" all Eren could do was nod, so Levi took a water bottle from the case he kept beside his bed and opened it, helping Eren sit up. Eren drank a couple long gulps, "better?" Eren held the water bottle in his lap and nodded again, "I love you," Levi told him as he kissed him again.

Eren told him he loved him too, but his voice was so raspy and hoarse, Levi laughed at him, "I know you do, love," he kissed him again, but then he got serious, "I didn't hurt you, did I?" Eren shook his head fervently. Levi sighed in relief and then got up, grabbing some shorts from his dresser and slipping them on before picking up Eren's sweatpants from where they had fallen to the floor and helping him into them.

He let Eren pull him onto the bed and kiss him again once they were both laying dowm "are you sure you're okay?" Levi asked him.

"Yes, Levi," Eren said, his voice still a little raspy, "you can go study now," Levi chuckled as his words, he was too exhausted to study now, not to mention Eren had his arms tightly wound around him, he wasn't going to let go.

"Nah, I think I'd rather stay here," Levi told him.

Eren kissed his cheek, "good,"

**Don't you guys just love when Levi takes care of Eren after sex?**


End file.
